


Bind

by Rivulet027



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hair Brushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 12:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14379147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: T'Challa walks in to find Shuri instructing Thor on how best to style Darcy's hair.





	Bind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meilan_Firaga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meilan_Firaga/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Marvel. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing.

T’Challa pauses in the doorway, he’s only left his sister alone for a few minutes. She’s got Darcy sitting on a chair in front of Thor, who is slowly brushing her hair as Shuri elaborates on the braided bun they’re going to loop into Darcy’s hair. Thor is listening with an intent expression, and Darcy looks delighted. Peter is perched on the back of the couch watching the preceding.

“Should I ask?” T’Challa ventures slowly.

“I miss my hair,” Thor explains. “Darcy and Shuri thought this might help.”

“Make sense,” T’Challa admits. “I’m not next.”

“Peter is,” Shuri informs him.


End file.
